The Adventures of Melody Flyn
by E AND L DUO 4 EVR
Summary: hi this is my first sotry so plz be nice plz plz tell me how to imrpove i realy like righitng cuz it helps me expess myself so plz. its about a mysteriosu girl wjo is found by percy jackson! who is her parent? my mommy help wit title ty mommy i love u:
1. Chapter 1

_my first story plzz be nice! ty I love u_

Hi my name is melody flyn but u can call me mel. i moved into the neighbor hood about thre weaks ago. i thought evertying was ok until my teacher turned itno this thing with wings lik a bat and she looked relly scary i mean i never seen her anywhere befroe and shej ust pop outa nowhere with demon loking eyes that culd stare rite in to my soul. "die honey"! the evil looking thing said

i just stare at it cause i dont think i ever saw it before. i mean it looks so scary i thought i might cry. then when i was About to run this handsoem guy comes from nowher and hes holding a big yellow sword. it look like something u see in theose greek mythogoly books.

he told me "to stand back" and i did. he met my eyes and i could see tht it was a beatiful grreen. i mean it look just like hte sea but even deaper and alot more gteen.

"what are u doing!", i ask him cause he is scarying me. he doesnt answer but instead he just smiles and starts beating up the bat thing cause it was flying to me with raking claws that look like razer sharp daggers. who does this guy think he is! i mean imm just stading here watching while hes doign all th work! finally the bat thing dies in a esplosion of ash and it scatters all ovefr me. like wat the heck right? how rude!

who are you", i ask him wihle i get lost in hsi pretty eyes

the guy looks at me up and down and he smiled.

"me im persues jackson"


	2. Chapter 2

_ty fr the riviews i love u 2!_

so after he says that i stare at him again, i notic he has verry pretty eyes. Green ism y favrite color i always liked it very much causei ty reminds me of the sea. i used to goswimm ing when i was a little girl a nd i used ot go withm y mom bcause my dad was nevr there for me. i alwayus wonder where he is at becasue i never see nhim before. My mom sadi that daddy is a ncie guy and he was to busy to raise me so thats why im kinda mad at hi m.

who r u!" i ask him because i fogot what he told me 3 secodns ago

'i told u im percues jackson! stupid" he said it so mean and my felings were hurt. i started to cry cause hes a big stupid jerkface!

'your a big stpid jekrface!" i tell him anjd then i run off to my moms house also my house too bcause i live there duh.

wahts wrong hunny" my mommy says and then she seas me crying and she is mad. who hurt you! she said.

"soem guy names peter johnsaon!' i said and she says who? and i call her stupdi cause she never understands me! i hate you! i say and i run up to my room. but when i go to my rom i see some guy with hair i had seen before and i remember waht happend 5minutes ago. "you jerk! why are u in my house you creepeR!" i yell at the black haried guy cause hes looking at me al wierd and stuff and i dont like it.

'i am taking u to camp halfblood so shut the hell up ok?" he tells me and he grabs nme by the waist and he jumps out the window with my over hi shoudler and im screaming what is camp halfblood but he tolds me to hsut up again so i be quiet for the redst of the ttrip.

_plz riview i loveu all! _


	3. Chapter 3

_ty so much 4 the rivews i love u ! _

so he brouhtg me to tihs place and he looks angry i dont know why alll idid was hit ihm a cuple tims. hes ovverreacting what anoob. 'wher r we'? i say cause i dont kno where we r. i dont trust hime but he has prety eeyes that i liek tog et lost in. still i wanted t beat him up with hte magialcal sord htingd that he had in hsi hands. but then anoher side of me awnted to stik my hands udner his shrit and fel his abs. he looks cute tho when hes not tellin me to hstu up.

'jus dont do anthing stupid ok?" he saids t me and hes wlking off to anoher way and it has a big wite house that is too stories. i ask him wher hes going an he doesn reply what a jerk! i run after him and i takkle him to the flore and we roll up the hil.

den when we reachd the top of the hil we were soooo close and i stare in hjis eyes cause he so pretty and i am jealous! i fell my hart go boom and den he told me to 'get hte hell off me!" he pushes me so hadr i hit my head on hte tree and i got splintrs and so i hit him in the face.

what r u doing! he yels at me" i tell him to shtu the hel up see how he lieks it and he starts criyng.

"y u gotta hurt my felings jerk!" and percsues runs off with teers in hsi eyes. what a baby! hahahaha i laugh so hard. i follow percesus and ther were alot of peeple whatching me nad i dont lke it no i dont. den a blond girl comes outta nowher and percsues is behin her stil crying and i laguh again.

'hey why u make my bf cry noob? " the girl says and she pulls out a dagger tihng. who the hell are u , i ask her and she says

im annabeth bitch!


	4. Chapter 4

_thx 4 rivews i love u !1 _

who dis girl think she is caling mea btich cause i kno for shure i not a femael dog. i am ofended by hte name so she shuld aopologaize tat noob but no insted she lauhghs and i am pisd off!11! i stik my midle ifnger at her cause she dersrves it that jrk face! she loks at me adn i thik i see her vison turns red and holy shti i am scareded.

'o no u didnt grilfrend'! thenn she snap her fingrs adn do a dance. no jk i meen she loks relly scarry rite now i am scared i mite pee. yo moma sso nastty she poors salt watr dowwn her pantsto keep hr crabs fressh! she says and i gasps. no you dint jus go ther"! i tell her an she smlies. wht a ho! i meen ya my mommy spneds two muhc tim at the beech but tats not rite!

'o ya wel ur moma so stupd shee soled her car 4 gas mony'! hahahah take tat'! an annabeth loks angryer but i don sea y i meen it not lik her mommy is goddes of smarticls or anyting wht a noob

percsues is loking at me lik i am the mostbeatiufl persin in hte hole world i meeen ya i am but he neds two close hiss mowth wht a noob. anaebeht runs 2 me wit her wannab sord in 1 hand an she look dam scarry i meen wat the heck! i didnt do noting! help me persceusc! i say and he dont do anyting he jus stans ther n watch wht the heck!some1 save m!

n den a brite gold lite blines me an i cant sea for 2 hole secnds! hoos that! den a guy looking lik dam braad pit tat sexxy man and he smile at m. who r u' i say an hte guy says mel i am ur father!

den i fal 2 my nees an yel at hte skie.

nooooooooooooo!

_riveiw prty plz plz plz plz i love u 4ever!_


	5. Chapter 5

_omg sry i didnt updaet in soo long sry i love u _

' o hi meldy, in ordur 4 me 2 clam u as my dauter u need to lik platy this lyr. al my childrn are very goodd at musci stuff so this shuld be like no probelm'. apolo siad and i look at him and im like ok so like wherss the lyr? fo shizles

den my dad pull out tihs gold hting that look like ababy harp and i think it beuutiful and stuf. annbeth says oh hooho u cant do it u noob! n purceuss look lik he belived in me. hges a hot boy!

i starts to play the thign and the camp is gathering arond me an i feel lik the most poplular grl in the world! musick driffs thru the air in hi notes and it pretyful. every1 in camp sems shockd at all my skils. they like it so much they start to cover there ears at the pure jenous that is my muisc i mean ya it sound so nice i shuld gett a record deel. but no im too good 2 be bot n i kno every1 is jelous. persy starts 2 cry becuz im to goodd ya no? he s also covring his ears but i kno its so that mhy awsum music dont sizle hsi brain i mean it so good rite? he look so cute i mean he i s so sensitve n i loike that in a guy! annbeth that bitch is grolwing at me i mean wat i do it not my fault i am to legit 2 quit.

omg'! my daddy says n he starts 2 cry. he loks like hes in pain but i kepp playin cuz i kno i am 2 awsum and my talent is to much 4 him i mean ya like every1 else crying dur. den my dad say i am disowning u cuz u are terible! i meen wth was that r u trying to kilm e?

i cant beleve wat i am hearing i mean obviusly he is jelous n i am too good 2 be his dauter. ur a noob! i tell him n he starts 2 cry again den POOF hes gone in a showerr of gold.

_sry dis short but i ned 2 studyd for my AP ENGLISH clas so sry .o n 2 u noobs i love u to!_


	6. Chapter 6

_hey guys nnohter ch cuz i love u all! plz revew i like it_

hey noob wat u think ur doin u just made apolo cry'! a lady says and she lok like some treehugin hippy i meen who dis girl htink she is comin outta nowher with lil girls folowing her around i meen like wth!

'wats with the getup noob'? i say as i look a t her bow n wite toga with a leaf hat around her head. i mean hello this is amerca u dont go around dressin like the pple from france wat a noob. the girl stare at my coldly n i fel uneasy.

just cuz ur a girl il let u off the hook cuz im artimis bitch she says and im thinkin wth dis girl cant beat me. she cant touch dis cuz its hammar time bby.

'omgs artimis she has a hammar wth! kill her'! annbeht says as she glarew at me. i meen wat is her deal i didnt do anything 2 her yet. i raise the hammar to sdcratch my back but annbeth think its an attack n she throw her daggr at me like wth! but be4 i culd unleesh my ninja skils on her a ss a wall of watr protects me and im like woahhh! artmis gasps when sum big dood who needs 2 shave pop out n im like wth.

he was holdin a giant fork i meen y does he need that 4 it not like he gonna eat some dam big dinner or anyting what a noob. he look at me n he smile like some pedo n i was bout 2 run awya when he saids

mel i am your real father! me posidon! he say n i gasps when i see his green eyes like mine and perscys n im thinkin holy shti what hte heck jus happend? artems is lik flippin out cuz idk why i meen she shuld relly close her mouth cuz she mite catch flys.

yes yes she is my dauter, he sayds n then he is all lik 'some1 stole my dam trident'! i need u to get it 4 me artmes n bring mel wit u or else, he says

artmes growls but is all like ok fine jerk but she gotta be free from boys or els ima bust a motherfkin cap on her motherfkin chinese ass

hey stfu! im not even chinese! i say n i am almost tearing up cuz she so racist!

so be it posidon says and den poof hes off in smoke. 'ok bitches dis is how were gonna roll aight? u dont make me mad, u dont get vaprized k?' artmes says

and so were off!

_5 pionts to any1 who noes hte uncle same refrence :) i love u plz rivew_


End file.
